This invention relates to a process for producing methyl formate which comprises dehydrogenating methanol in vapor phase.
A process for producing methyl formate which comprises dehydrogenating methanol in the presence of a certain catalyst is known. For example, copper (French Pat. No. 673,337), catalyst obtained by reducing oxides of copper, nickel, chrome and iron (U.S. Pat. No. 1,400,195) and catalyst obtained by treating copper-aluminum alloy with an aqueous alkaline solution (U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,497) were known as such catalysts. However, these patents do not disclose the yield of methyl formate obtained. I have found that when methanol is dehydrogenated in the presence of copper, methyl formate can not be obtained with excellent selectivity.